


Recommendations for Series

by kleoette



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleoette/pseuds/kleoette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My top six recommendations for  series having Johnlock. There are in no particular order but I do have to say I am partial to #1.<br/>All fanfic authors are fabulous and deserve recognition. </p>
<p>I might do individual stories or authors later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recommendations for Series

1\. [Nature and Nurture](http://archiveofourown.org/series/55599) series by [earlgreytea68](http://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68) is my favourite. Earlgreytea68 has written a lot of amazing fic in the Johnlock world and other worlds. They are well worth the read. 

2\. [Northwest Passage](http://archiveofourown.org/series/27770) series by [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria) . Kryptaria write fabulously and has teamed up with various other authors to produce outstanding works. She plays in the Johnlock, 00Q and Stucky sandbox and everything is wonderful. 

3\. [Performance in a Leading Role](http://archiveofourown.org/series/54607) series by [Mad_Lori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). Madlori…what can one say. I have followed her since her Harry Potter writings. She has also written Criminal Minds fanfic that is well worth the read. I am anxiously awaiting her Baggenshield fic and I don’t even ship that pair! 

4\. The [Miles](http://archiveofourown.org/series/22215) series by [PaperPrince](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince) . Lots to read here. Just go. Read. There are two other series she wrote that are SO GOOD. 

5\. The [Sugarverse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11177) series by [ScopesMonkey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ScopesMonkey/pseuds/ScopesMonkey) . ScopesMonkey is a fabulous person who I need to find time to meet up with again. She also writes the Hollowverse series which is also good. Fabulous talented writer!

6\. The [Alter’Verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/40500) series by [Queenoftheuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/pseuds/Queenoftheuniverse) . Strange, quirky, crazy and just wonderful! I really like this series and hope one day Queen will finish Part 5. 

7\. The [Tennis](http://archiveofourown.org/series/16847) series by [Jupiter_Ash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash) . John and Sherlock playing tennis. What more could one want! Well…John and Sherlock playing baseball which is an earlgreytea68 story *laff*

8\. The Dear John series by [wendymarlowe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe/) . This story had me hanging on the edge of my laptop, anxiously awaiting updates. The series is still on going and I am still hanging!


End file.
